My roommate
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: My baby.. Baby girl.. Roommate.. Nae Roommate comeback quickly


My Roommate

Sequel My Bunny Love

YAOI/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook Super Junior

Rating : T

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. Oke..

Summary : My baby.. Baby girl.. Roommate.. Nae Roommate comeback quickly

Happy reading^^

Normal POV

"Huh..." terlihat seorang namja dengan rambut dikuncir diatas baru saja memasuki Dorm lantai 11 dengan wajah yang terlipat masam dengan bibir yang dimajukan tanda sang empunya lagi kesal..

.

"Wajahmu kenapa Hyung?" kata seorang lagi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

.

"Gwaenchana... Hanya lagi kesal dengan magnae kalian itu" namja dengan rambut terkuncir itu terus memainkan handphone yang ada ditangannya

.

"Mwo... Haiss kufikir apa hyung... Hyung aku tidur denganmu malam ini ne? Aku sudah lama tidak tidur denganmu, evil itu benar-benar protective padamu hyung..." Eunhyuk mulai melancarkan aksinya

.

"Ne... Masuklah Hyuk, aku mandi dulu... Siaran disukira sendirian tanpa Wookie memang membuat Sukira tidak lengkap"

.

Sungmin bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membiarkan makhluk yang half naked itu menempati tempat tidurnya. Ia bahkan mandi masih dengan wajah yang dilipat.

.

"Apa salahnya rambutku dikuncir? Dasar bocah aneh... Dia begitu tidak menyukaiku saat aku terlihat manly, ah bukan... Apa dia bilang tadi..

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Drrrrtt...

Sungmin saat itu baru saja selesai siaran di Sukira. Ia sedang dalam mobil bersama manajernya, matanya hampir saja terlelap jika tidak mendengar bunyi getaran dari arah tasnya

.

**From : Kyunie**

**Apa yang kau lakukan disukira hah..? Twitter bahkan sangat ramai membicarakanmu. Jangan pernah lagi kesukira dengan rambut seperti itu. Jangan pernah membuat dirimu tampan dan imut dalam satu waktu, itu membuatmu terlihat cantik. Lihatlah tidak hanya yeoja yang membicarakanmu, bahkan namjapun ikut membicarakanmu. Kau akan benar-benar kuhukum tanpa ampun jika malam besok kau masih menguncir rambutmu seperti itu.**

.

"Mwo...? Hahh...!" Sungmin menganga membaca texting dari Kyuhyun yang sedang marah dengan gaya rambutnya.. "Anak ini... Huhhhh... Bilang saja iri dengan ketampananku... Kkkk... Tak usah kubalas saja.. Kkkkk"

.

**From : Kyunie**

**kau tak membalas? Baiklah... Kau marah? Aku hanya tak ingin banyak orang yang melihat betapa sempurnanya kau Min... Aku.. Hanya ingin aku yang bisa melihat dirimu dari segi manapun.. Apa aku bodoh dan berlebihan.. Mianhe aku Min... Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu**

.

Sungmin tersenyum, ujung bibirnya terangkat hingga membentuk senyuman yang begitu indah dan tulus dari wajahnya

.

**To : Kyunie**

**Ne... ^^**

.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Sungmin mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya setelahnya dan beranjak menuju tempat Tidur Kyuhyun. Yah.. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuh tempat tidur magnae kita itu kecuali Sungmin, tentu saja karena magnae evil itu tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menyentuh barang-barangnya tanpa seizinnya.

"Ahh biarkanlah...Bukankah aku tadi sudah tidak mempersoalkannya" Gumam Sungmin saat sudah menyamankan tubuhnnya berbaring.

.

"Hyuk... Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Sungmin

.

"Grrrrokkk... Groookkk..." hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur dari tempat tidur disampingnya dengan sedikit bunyi dengkuran

.

"Kkkkk... Anak ini... Aku sempat khawatir dengannya tapi syukurlah masalahnya segera teratasi..."

.

Sungmin tersenyum dan terlelap dalam tidurnya

.

.

SKIP TIME

Malam ini Sungmin kembali ke Sukira, ada yang berbeda? Tentu saja ada yang berbeda... Tatanan rambut yang dipakainya malam lalu sudah berubah dengan topi rajutan berwarna pink yang menempel pada kepalanya, sedikit poni yang keluar di dahinya menambah kesan betapa imutnya makhluk ini malam ini.

.

"Bukankah tak apa jika kelihatan imut saja?" kata Sungmin berargumen dihatinya saat break di Sukira sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh... Aku akan mengupload selcaku ke blog biar Kyunie tau malam ini aku tidak menguncir rambutku lagi"

PIP

PIP

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat hasil selca yang ia buat, dengan cepat ia mengupload fotonya.

.

Drrrrttt...

Sungmin terlihat tersenyum membuka Handphonenya, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menebak saat itu ia benar-benar kelihatan bahagia

**From : Kyunie**

**Haiss... Kau benar-benar menurutiku ternyata, aku fikir kau tidak akan menurut... Chagiya... Kau benar-benar cantik..**

.

**To : Kyunie**

**Aku namja, bukan yeoja :(**

.

**From : Kyunie**

**Kkkkkk ^^ saranghae nae Chuuuu...**

.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti karena malam ini akan ada kejutan yang spesial untuk ELF

Begitu lelah, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.. Tapi perasaan itu tertutupi dengan betapa senangnya dia malam ini..

ELF begitu bahagia, apalagi seluruh JOYer didunia.. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook suara itu menginterupsinya. Yah suara yang ia rindukan beberapa hari ini... Suara Kyuhyun

.

"My baby... Baby girl... Roommate Roomate" bagaimana suara itu meneriakkan kata yang penuh arti

Dan bagaimana saat dia menjawab

"Nae Roomate... Comeback quickly"

.

Dia tersenyum lagi... Saat ini ia benar-benar merindukan sosok itu, ingin memeluknya erat seperti malam-malam biasanya, melewati malam yang dingin dengan berbagi kehangatan.

.

Drrttt...

.

Sungmin POV

.

**"Yeobseyo.. Chagiya..."**

**"Hmmmm" **aku hanya berdehem mendengar suara bass itu

**"Sepertinya Joyer sedang berpesta malam ini... Kkkk... Apa aku tadi terlalu berlebihan?"**

**"Aniya... Tapi memang tidak seperti kau biasanya, he... Lagipula aku kasian dengan mereka, kita hampir tak punya waktu bersama yang bisa mereka lihat kan.." **aku tersenyum mengingat betapa merengeknya kadang mereka meminta moment padaku... Aku sangat berterima kasih ada mereka yang selalu mendukungku... Ah.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian **JOYer**

**"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu sampai aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, kkkk... Yesung hyung juga memancingku untuk terus berkata seperti itu... Hahaha aku jadi hilang kendali mendengar suaramu..."**

**"Aku juga, hampir tak sadar menyuruhmu untuk cepat kembali.. Huhhh..."**

**'Min..."**

**"Hmmm..."**

**"Aku sudah tak sabar..."**

**"Ne?"**

**"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memelukmu"**

**"Huh... Mesum"**

**"Hei.. Tapi dimanapun kau berada, aku selalu membawamu kemanapun.. Karena kau sangat dekat denganku.. Karena kau selalu ada dihatiku... Haiss aku kenapa.. Lupakan Min" **aku kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang gugup

**"Tidurlah Kyu.."**

**"Kau juga"**

**"Ne.."**

**"Saranghae..."**

**"Ne.. Nado saranghae..**

**"CUP"**

**PLIP**

**FIN**

Hahahaha... Kemarin ada yang minta sequel kan, padahal aku males bikin.. Tapi pas ada moment malam tadi yang bikin JOYer pada pingsan akhirnya tercetuslah FF pendek ini,,,

Maaf jika mengecewakan atau ada yang bilang GaJe lagi, ini murni fikiran dari author yang kesenengan karena moment malam tadi di Sukira..

Saya buat selama 30 menit saat ingin pergi kekantor... Kkkk

Review Please... ^^

Thanks to

**Dha kyumin, Aisah92 **(mianhe q ga bisa nulis brothership kalo kyumin, dan aku cuma bisa nulis kyumin), **Sha, is0live89, octaviani, audrey musaena, Lia Campaka, kyumin forever, .angela, Didotming, reaRelf, lee gyuraa, Princess Kyumin, AIDASUNGJIN, BbuingBbuing137, J.A, Fishy, ammyikmubmik, My Bunny Love (**ahahaha... Maksudnya Ming itu XD), **zahratus shyita, nurichan4, Park Min Rin, Andhisa Joyers, min shi hyun, Kyuuoon Cho, dan ada beberapa yang tidak terbaxa namanya di emailku.. Gumawo udah review... Aku sangat merasa dihargai...**


End file.
